Conflicting Personalities Re-Write
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: OC's. five to be exact. If you don't like them turn back. Some teenagers trying to survive in the slums of Gotham get attention from the Team. -Leo


Conflicting Personalities Re-Write ch1

"Don't come any closer." A gruff voice growls to the Team. Upon closer inspection it turns out to be a male roughly 17 or so years of age. He holds a bow aimed at the team with an arrow knocked.

"What were you doing helping the enemy?" Wally asks.

"I needed the money."

"What for?" Artemis asks with her bow raised as well towards the teen.

"My siblings."

"We can help you." Robin tries.

"No, stay away." He releases the arrow and Artemis releases hers too. His arrow manages to hit Superboy in the shoulder and Artemis's manages to hit him in the side. He turns to look at the wall in front of him. He backs up and runs up the wall. He grabs on the ledge and climbs over just as the Team manages to recollect their thoughts. They spring into action finding their own means of getting over the wall. Superboy is the first over and he sees the teen already a good hundred meters ahead of him.

"I see him."

"Catch him." Kaldur orders.

Superboy runs after him but the teen turns around and hits him with his bow quickly knocking an arrow and shooting it at Superboy again. He turns around and keeps running. He turns a corner and kneels. The team gathers around the corner but they don't see him. Superboy listens but something isn't right.

"There is more than one person here."

"How many?"

"Maybe five, give or take one."

A disc comes flying towards Robin. He easily dodges but he looks around and can't find anyone.

"I call the archer." Artemis says.

"I call whoever threw the disc." Robin chimes in.

As they said it the two in question come out armed. The person that threw the disc was a girl of about 15. She had on a blue hoodie with the hood up. She pulls out a collapsible katana out of her pockets and runs at Robin. He stands ready but just as she gets close she flips over him. Using his Kevlar gloves he manages to block her katana.

"I really don't think it's fair that I have a katana and you don't but."

Robin pulls out his eskrima sticks and she smirks.

"That's more like it."

She seems to be holding off a lot. Robin comes at her with his sticks at the ready. He dodges to the left and she follows easily. He does a complete 360 around her and she easily blocks all hits he throws. He backs up and looks at her. She has a smirk on her face and doesn't even seem to be breathing hard. Robin grabs one of his exploding discs and throws it at the girl. She watches it until it explodes in the middle of the air. He looks around but can't understand what happened.

Another boy walks out of the shadows and stands next to the girl. They both have brown hair and look to be the same age. Kid Flash runs at the boy but the boy runs to the wall behind him. He easily climbs over it and jumps over the dumpster. Wally tries to give the kid a chance, but running at a normal speed Wally notices he's having trouble keeping up with the kid. The teen turns a corner a hundred meters in front of him. As soon as Wally turns the corner he slips and falls on his back. He slowly sits up and the teen comes out from hiding. Superboy comes up behind Wally and sees his comrade down. He blindly runs at the teen only to be tripped. A girl then walks out of a shadow and runs at Superboy. She has blonde hair and wears a black hoodie and black cargo pants. She hits Superboy on the head with a large rock and leads him away from Wally.

'Team gather back at the alley way' Kaldur orders.

'I'm currently fighting the kid that ran off. I think they had planned this out. Because they keep leading us to dead ends where they have more of them hiding waiting for us.'

'Explain KF.'

'Well I chased the kid into an abandoned alley way and I was tripped by something. Then Supey came up behind me and attacked the kid, only for another one to come out of the shadows.'

'I say we all group back up because honestly I don't think we can win.' Artemis says.

'Alright just a sec.'

Wally manages to get a hit on the kid and he falls down. The girl runs over to the boy and Wally calls to Superboy as they run back to the Team. This is going to be harder than they first thought. When they got back to the alley they saw that the first boy and girl were unconscious at the moment.

"So, you said there were more?"

"Yeah, the kid I chased ran to an alley and when Supey showed up another girl popped out. I swear they've been watching us, studying us!"

"Let's take these two back and-"

Just then a girl with blonde hair jumps off the roof above them onto Miss Martian's shoulders. She easily paralyzed her with pressure points and runs at Wally. He tries to run off but can't as she grabs his leg and causes him to fall. She presses some points on his calves and thighs then runs at Superboy. She grabs a bag out of her pocket, and pulls outs a glowing green rock. Where the hell did she get kryptonite? She hits Superboy on the head and in the back easily knocking him out. Kaldur pulls out his water bearers and Robin pulls out some throwing discs. The girl reaches into another pocket pulling out a collapsible katana just like the other girl. She runs at them laughing and hits Robin in the side with the flat end of the blade. They obviously aren't out to kill. They must just want to get away.

"Wait, maybe we can arrange something." Robin yells out.

The girl stops and looks at him curiously. She cocks her head to the side and with wide green eyes she smiles a bright smile.

"And what would that be?"

"You're obviously good seeing as you took out half of our Team. How about we let you go with your friends and we'll take our friends."

"How do I know you won't attack me? Or put a- wait a minute. I knew you were sneaky but a tracer on my neck?" She asks as she pulls a tracker off her neck. She crushes it in her palm and throws the remains at their feet. She slides back towards her friends and grabs something out of one of their pockets. She throws it at them as it explodes at their feet. Once the dust dissipates the girl and her friends are nowhere to be seen. Artemis groans and sits up looking around to see most of her teammates on the ground.

"What the hell happened?"

"We underestimated our enemy."

"You mean enemies."

"We thought there was only one but there were more. I believe it was a trap."

"Well, in their haste they left us a clue." Robin says as he holds up the arrow that had been in Superboy's shoulder.

-Back at the alley-

I run after Kid Flash trying to keep up but Superboy kept knocking me back. Soon they got out of my range so I went to our back up plan. I jumped on the roof where I had left them in the first alley to see Dani talking with Aqualad and Robin. She glanced up in my direction and I nodded. She threw down one of the few smoke pellets Apollo managed to make the other day and I jumped down to grab Apollo while she grabbed Alex and Dakota pulled open a window for us to slip in. I stood at the window to hear what the heroes said about us. I have to admit, Apollo's idea worked out pretty well. After they grabbed their teammates and left I hopped down to check on Alex. Her amber eyes were slowly fluttering open when I grabbed her hand.

"How'd we do?"

"We won."

"For now." Apollo says.

"Whatever."

"I think it was fun taking them all down. They were really easy to take down, it was almost sad. Seriously, I'm self-taught and they are trained by the best of the best." Dani exclaims.

"That Artemis chick was a little hard. Then again she was trained by the Shadows." Apollo says.

"I wonder how Jade is doing. I mean if you two are still on speaking terms?" Dani asks.

"I haven't gotten to talk with her recently. She's been on a mission in Tokyo I think. She promised to bring back souvenirs though."

"Ooh, she is the best. I wonder how Lawrence is taking the news of her being an anti-hero?"

"Last she told me, not very well. At least he still had Artemis but now that she's with the Team he's not very happy."

"Makes sense, I wonder when our next mission will be?"

"Well, we confirmed the covert ops team of sidekicks. We should get a fairly good pay from that. We could probably live off that for a little. At least a month in the shabby apartment we call home." Dakota says.

"What do you think Amon?" Dani asks.

"What?"

"I swear you never pay attention. How did you ever get to stay in track, seriously? You barely ever pay attention to anything." Alex says.

"I had you remember?"

"Sure."

"Alex, you alright?" Apollo grunts.

"Yeah, need some help with the arrow?"

"A little. It's not that bad, it didn't hit any bones or major organs. It's just annoying."

Alex walks over to Apollo and pushes him onto the table. He relaxes as she breaks the head of the arrow off and pulls the arrow back out. Dakota heads over and applies pressure to the injury while Dani hands Alex the gauze. Apollo just grunts the entire time, trying to be the tough kid he acts like. Soon he's off the table and pulling his shirt back down.

"I'm heading to bed early. See you guys tomorrow. I'll pick up our pay tomorrow morning."

"Night." We say.

I head to the fridge and grab some bags of ice for Alex and Dakota. They accept them placing them on their respective injuries. I sit down on our couch next to Dani who is drawing. Soon Alex and Dakota join us putting their feet on our so called coffee table.

"Anyone hungry?" Dani asks putting her pencil and sketchbook down.

"Sure. What do we have anyway?" I ask

"Not much. Good thing Pollo's going to get the pay tomorrow. I'm fairly certain if we tried to go even another day we wouldn't have any food. I'll see what I can mix up."

No POV

Dani walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. There are a few eggs, some milk for tomorrow morning, apples, and some hotdogs. She walks back to the make shift med bay/living room.

"Okay so we can have one egg omelets or hotdogs."

"I say we have omelets with cut up hotdogs." Amon says.

"Okay."

Dani heads back to the kitchen oblivious to the tracker on the back of her magenta hoodie.

A/N: I really didn't like what I wrote before so I'm redoing the entire thing. I will put up the old version on dA but I really don't know if I will continue it. I might just for fun but nothing great will come out of it. I'll keep the old thing on here just so you can see how I've improved, if any.


End file.
